Returning Home
by madeline.chavez.77
Summary: After one year since the day Danny died, Sam has been looking for him. Little does she know that Danny is searching for her and his family. As Lilly grows older she meets a new friend. Who this "friend" is still remains a mystery. Sam claims it's just Lilly's imaginary friend. But is there more to the stranger than meets the eye? Sequel to Urban Jungle 2: The Rising.
1. Chapter 1

RETURNING HOME

**_Author's note: Here it is ladies and gentlemen! The moment you have all been waiting for! The finally release of the sequel to Urban Jungle 2: The Rising! If you haven't read that story, I highly suggest that you do ;) Well I'm sure you're all very eager to read this story, so I'll just let you continue on!_**

**_Summary: After one year since the day Danny died, Sam has been looking for him. Little does she know that Danny is searching for her and his family. As Lilly grows older she meets a new friend. Who this "friend" is still remains a mystery. Sam claims it's just Lilly's imaginary friend. But is there more to the stranger than meets the eye?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DANNY PHANTOM. Only my characters =)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

As Sam told everyone about the engagement ring, they were buzzing with excitement. Jazz had already started planning for the wedding.

"Do you like Black roses or lilacs Sam?" She asked. Sam chuckled.

"Both. But you know Jazz, I'm not getting married. And I won't until Danny…" Sam started tearing up. Jazz ran to her side.

"Aw Sam, I know you miss him. But we will find him." Jazz reassured. Sam wiped her eyes. She felt embarrassed for crying, but she couldn't help it. Talking about Danny brought up way too many painful memories.

"I know Jazz…but sometimes I begin doubt." Sam said honestly. Everyone gaped at her.

"Sam, how could you say that? You know Danny will find a way to come back." Dani said. Sam sighed.

"I know. But it's been a year and I hurt whenever I wake up by my bedside alone." Sam replied. Dani smiled sadly.

"I know Sam. But lose faith on Danny. He will come back." Jazz said, smiling, "Otherwise I will find him and slap him for not coming back." She said giggling. Sam laughed along with Jazz.

"Hey, where's Lilly?" Sam suddenly asked. Dani and Jazz shrugged.

"She was here a minute ago." Dani said. They heard a car suddenly pull up to the drive way. Worried that it might be a stranger about to abduct Lilly, Sam ran outside immediately. The three girls sighed with relief when they saw that it was just Tucker.

"Tucker, don't do that. You scared my half to death." Sam said jokingly. Tucker laughed.

"Sorry about the scare Sam." Tucker said. He then pulled the three girls into a hug. They all giggled. "So where's my little niece?" He suddenly asked. Sam smirked.

"Your little niece?" Sam asked. Tucker smiled.

"Hey she is Danny's kid. And I'm Danny's bro. So in a way she is my niece." Tucker said, with a grin. Sam laughed.

"Oh Tucker, how you never cease to amuse me." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl's voice said. Sam looked around.

"Lilly? Where are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm behind you mommy." Lilly replied. Everyone shook their heads.

"Just great, another kid with ghost powers." Sam muttered. Dani smiled.

"Yes! I'm not the only halfa!" Dani said. Lilly then reappeared. She was giggling and ran to her mom's side.

"Hey sweetie, where were you?" Sam asked.

"I met a new friend." The little girl replied. Tucker and Jazz smiled.

"Awesome Lilly. Who's your new friend?" Jazz asked. She got on her knees and looked at Lilly. The said girl smiled at her aunt.

"He didn't say his name. But he gave me two letters." Lilly said smiling.

"Oh and what are the letters?" Sam asked smiling.

"The letters are DP." Lilly said. Everyone froze.

"What?" Sam whispered in shock.

"Lilly, what does the DP stand for?" Jazz asked calmly. Lilly furrowed her eyes.

"He didn't say. He just said that we will see him soon." Lilly said. Everyone glanced at each other.

"Well, what does he look like?" Tucker asked. He then turned to Sam and whispered, "Could be a different DP." He said. Sam nodded slowly.

"Well, he has white hair, green eyes. And he wears this black suit." Lilly respond. She smiled that she remembered that much.

"D-did he have a DP symbol on his clothes?" Dani asked gulping, _please say no! Please say no! _She begged in her head. Lilly looked down at the ground. Then she smiled.

"Yeah, he did!" She said. Sam almost fell down. Tucker caught her before she fell.

"Mommy?! Are you all right?" Lilly asked. She and Dani ran to their mother's aid. Sam nodded weakly. Her eyes had tears in them. She couldn't believe who her daughter had described.

"I-I'm fine." Sam said. Tucker helped Sam on her feet. Jazz took hold of her arm to help steady Sam.

"Come on. You need to sit down." Jazz said. They all headed inside. Lilly stood outside the door. She then turned around and looked into the air.

"Did I do well?" Lilly asked. She looked at the figure, with hope.

"Yes. Yes you did." The figure replied. Lilly squealed with glee. She hugged the figure.

"Thanks daddy." She said. The figure smiled darkly as he hugged the girl.

"You're welcome kiddo." He replied. Lilly let go of the figure just in time as Dani walked out the door.

"Hey Lilly, you coming inside?" Dani asked. Lilly nodded. As Lilly went to pick up one of her dolls from the grass, Dani's ghost sense went off. She looked around the area, but couldn't see a ghost insight. She thought about Lilly's "friend" but shook it off. Lilly ran up to Dani and grabbed hold of her hand. Dani smiled at her sister, who gladly returned it. They both walked inside. The figure smiled at the family. He had them all right where he wanted them.

**_SOMEWHERE IN THE GHOSTZONE_**

As Danny began his search to return home, he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly stopped as his ghost sense went off. He looked around and yelped in surprise as a figure that was all black appeared in front of him.

"Ah, hello Danny Phantom." The figure said. Danny looked at the figure suspiciously.

"Do I know you?" Danny asked. The figure chuckled.

"No. I'm afraid you don't." The figured lied. Danny looked at the figure. His voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it before. "But I know you."

Danny suddenly felt nervous, "Oh well, then…um who are you? If I may ask." Danny said. The figure smiled.

"I am VP." The figure said. Danny tried not to laugh.

"Um, ok. What does VP stand for?" He asked. The figured smiled darkly.

"Not so fast Phantom. I just can't go blurting secret things like that to strangers." VP said. Danny smirked.

"I thought you said that you knew me." Danny shot back. VP chuckled.

"Correct I did. But you still need to know who I am. Right?" VP asked. Danny frowned.

"Yeah I guess so." Danny said slowly.

"Excellent!" VP said happily. "So where are you headed?"

"I'm heading home to look for my family." Danny said. VP frowned, but of course Danny couldn't see VP's face expression due to the fact that he was all black.

"Oh, and why are you heading home? Isn't this your home? You are a ghost after all." VP said. Danny sighed.

"It's a long story." Danny said. VP shrugged.

"I've got time." He replied. Danny just shrugged.

"Well then I guess I could tell you as I look for my family." Danny said. VP smiled. And Danny then began to tell the story about his battle with Undergrowth and how he had to save the town. Finally he told him about how he had used too many ghostly wails and disappeared. "And that's why I need to go home. I need to tell my family that I am ok." Danny said, trying to hold back tears, "My girlfriend Sam, had our child. My kid doesn't even know who I am and I don't know if Sam has moved on." Danny said. VP remained silent as he let the story sink in. He could tell Danny was fighting back tears.

"Well, don't worry. If Sam loves you as much as you say she does, then I'm sure she won't leave you." VP said. Danny half frowned.

"Thanks." He said. VP smiled.

"Anytime." VP said. Danny smiled. Glad that there was someone he could talk to on the lonely journey home. The rest of the trip was spent with Danny and VP getting to know each other. As soon as VP got all the facts he needed, he had told Danny he needed to leave. Danny nodded in understanding and said goodbye. VP laughed mentally.

_That was a lot easier. _VP thought.

**_Well there you go guys! The first chapter to returning home! I hope you all like it so far! Please R&R! I would love to get a lot of reviews! Who knows, maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll update faster =) *hint, hint* Well laterz guys and gals!_**

**_ ~ Madeline _**


	2. Chapter 2

RETURNING HOME

**_Author's note: Ok so here is chapter two of this story. In all fairness, I thought I would have gotten more reviews. But hey, I'm sure I'll get a lot more later on during the story. And so my dear friends, without further ado, I give you Chapter 2! (Hehe that rhymed.)_**

**_Summary: After one year since the day Danny died, Sam has been looking for. Little does she know that Danny is searching for her and his family. As Lilly grows older she meets a new friend. Who this "friend" is still remains a mystery. Sam claims it's just Lilly's imaginary friend. But is there more to the stranger than meets the eye?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DANNY PHANTOM. Only my characters =)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

As Sam tried to recover from her shock, Dani brought her sister in. Lilly was looked like she was about to explode from happiness. Sam looked at Lilly who nearly went through the floor from her excitement. Sam took a deep breath of air and called for her daughter.  
"Lilly, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked. Lilly smiled and ran towards her mother. "Who is your imaginary friend?" Sam asked. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"But Sam would if-" Tucker began, but Sam cut him off.

"She has an imaginary friend Tucker. Nothing more. Nothing less." Sam responded curtly. Tucker shut his mouth closed. Lilly looked at her mother.

"Imaginary friend?" She asked. Sam nodded and described him.

"Oh you mean daddy." Lilly said. Sam looked at Lilly and nodded.

"Lilly, your daddy is somewhere faraway." Sam said. Lilly frowned.

"No. He's right here. He said he came back and we will be a family again." Lilly said. Tears were forming in the little girl's eyes. Sam tried to get her daughter to understand.

"Lilly, stop it. Please. Your daddy is not here. He's been gone for a year!" Sam said. Lilly bursted into tears.

"No! You're wrong! Daddy is here! He said so himself." Lilly said. Sam looked at her little girl. Sam bent down on one knee. She pulled Lilly into a hug. But her daughter squirmed away. "Let me go!" Lilly screamed. Sam gaped at her daughter. Lilly looked at her mother one final time and ran upstairs. Everyone in the room remained silent. Sam looked at where her daughter once stood. Then she bursted into tears.

**_UPSTAIRS WITH LILLY_**

Lilly sniffled as she closed the door to her room. She looked around and sat down on her bed. She cried silently. Just then a figure approached her. Lilly smiled sadly.

"Hi daddy." Sh said quietly. The figure smiled darkly and sat next to the little girl. "Why did I have to treat mommy that way? I feel really bad." Lilly said. The figure frowned.

"You had to Lilly. Your mother would never believe you and you know it." VP said. Lilly cried a little harder.

"B-but she's m-my m-mommy. I…I've never treated her this w-way before." Lilly said. VP wrapped an arm around the little girl to comfort her.

"It's ok Lilly. Soon when your mother sees me she'll forgive you." VP said. Lilly looked up at him.

"Can you show yourself to her now? I want her to still love me." Lilly said. Her eyes pleaded him to say yes. VP inwardly smiled darkly. He loved to tease the little girl. He frowned at her.

"I'm sorry Lilly. But I can't." He said feigning sadness. Lilly formed fresh tears.

"Why not?!" She said loudly. VP looked at her.

"Because I can't." he said. He laughed on the inside as he managed to get a rise out of the little girl. Lilly stood up on her bed. She picked up her hand to hit him, but instead she blasted a green light at him. The light hit VP hard enough where he flew against the wall. _Dang it! _VP thought, _she's already getting his powers!_ VP groaned as he got up. Lilly took a step back and looked at her hand.

"I-I didn't mean it daddy! I'm so sorry." Lilly said. She then sunk down and pressed her knees against her chest. She started to cry and rock herself back and forth. VP walked towards the girl. He felt his anger rise up at thought of the girl blasting him. He raised a hand to fire an ecto-beam at the girl, but the sound of footsteps running up the stairs stopped him.

_Darn!_ He thought. And right as the door opened he vanished. Jazz, Tucker, Dani, and Sam all ran into the room. They looked at Lilly who was crying her eyes out.

"Lilly?!" Sam said, "Are you ok?" She asked. Sam ran to Lilly and held her into a tight hug. Lilly sniffled and looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry mommy! I'm sorry." Lilly said over and over again. Sam cried as she held her daughter. Lilly wanted to tell her that daddy made her do it, but she was afraid that daddy might get angry with her.

"Shh, it's ok Lilly. It's ok." Sam said. She kissed her daughter's head and continued on hugging her. Jazz, Tucker, and Dani looked around the room. The saw that the wall had a crack in it, and they noticed that a small stem of smoke was coming from it.

"Lilly, what happened?" Dani asked. She stared in shock at the wall. Lilly looked at the wall and cried again.

"I was going to hit daddy, but a green light came out of my hand instead. And it hit daddy and threw him against the wall." Lilly said crying. They four stood in shock.

"Jazz we need to talk." Tucker said. He looked at Sam, Lilly, and Dani. Jazz nodded and the tow quietly exited the room and closed the door.

"Ok, what is it?" Jazz asked. Tucker grimaced.

"It's Lilly new friend. I don't think he's imaginary." Tucker said. Jazz nodded.

"Do you think it's Danny?" Jazz asked. Tucker nodded.

"No. Danny would have revealed himself by now. Plus I don't think he would have gotten Lilly angry enough to do what she did." Tucker said.

"Then who is he? Why is he dressed like Danny and claiming to be her father?" Jazz asked. Tucker shrugged.

"I don't know. But he must be a ghost of some sort."

"But would Lilly and Dani's ghost sense have gone off?" Jazz asked.

"Maybe it did, but they didn't see it. Maybe this ghost isn't a ghost." Tucker said. Jazz looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that if he was a ghost he would have turned intangible to miss the beam." Tucker said. Jazz nodded. "We'll have to do some research." He suggested. Jazz nodded in understanding. The door swung open and Sam and Dani came out.

"She's asleep." Dani said. Sam nodded. Her eyes were still glassy though.

"Do you know if the figure is Danny?" Sam asked. Jazz and Tucker nodded.

"I was just telling Jazz, that if it was Danny, he would have already revealed himself." Tucker explained. Sam nodded.

"Then who is he? What does he want with my daughter?" Sam asked. Tucker shrugged.

"I'm not sure Sam. But he isn't a ghost. Otherwise he would had phased through the ecto-beam." Tucker said. Sam nodded. Dani wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"It's ok mom. We'll figure this out." Dani said. Sam sniffled and hugged Dani tightly.

"I hope so." She said softly. Then she released Dani and walked downstairs. Dani looked at Jazz and Tucker.

"Don't worry Dani, we're on the case." Tucker said smiling. Dani smiled a lopsided smile.

**_IN THE GHOSTZONE_**

As Danny continued in going the direction his guts told him to go, he couldn't help but feel someone watching him. He paused to look around. As he saw nothing he shrugged. But before he continued on his ghost sense went off.

"I thought there was something." He muttered. He fired and ecto beam. "Who's there?!" He called out the mentally smacked himself. "Geez Fenton don't you learn from horror movies?" He muttered. His ghost sense went off again.

"Ah, Danny Phantom. We meet again." A deep voice said. Danny turned around and yelped.

"Oh, it's just you VP." Danny said. VP chuckled.

"Sorry for the scare. But I had to tell you something." VP said.

"Were you finally going to tell me your name?" Danny said chuckling. VP laughed.

"Yes but I was also going to tell you that your daughter has managed to gain your powers." He said. Danny stopped laughing.

"My daughter? You mean Dani?" He asked. VP shook his head.

"No, I mean your other daughter Lilly." VP said. Danny froze.

"Sam had a girl? Ha! I was right. You owe me five buck Danielle!" Danny said laughing with joy. But then he stopped, "So she's a halfa? My daughter is a halfa?!" Danny said. His excitement returning. VP chuckled darkly.

"On the contrary Phantom, she believes me to be her dad." VP said laughing. Danny froze and looked at the dark mass.

"What?" He whispered. VP laughed and made himself look exactly like Danny. Danny gasped.

"You're making her believe you are her dad?!" He yelled in anger.

"My, my. I thought you would have lost your temper by now little badger." VP said. Danny gaped at the figure.

"Vlad? But how?" He asked.

"Actually Daniel, I was once Vlad. But after being in space for so long and my plan for Undergrowth killing you failed, I decided to take the job as, what do you call it? _Imaginary friend. _I am now known as Vorterion Palacious." Vlad said. Danny scowled at Vlad, "And when I fully convince your daughter that I am really you, she will be my perfect half ghost kid." He added.

"Vlad, if my daughter is anything like me, then she will never be your child. Never!" Danny said. Vlad smiled darkly.

"Oh, but Daniel she already has." Vlad said, "And when I show myself to Samantha she will see me as you and would want to get married. Not only do I have a kid, but a wife too." Vlad said chuckling darkly.

"No." Danny said. And he charged an ecto-beam at Vlad. "NO!" Danny said louder. And he charged more beams at him. "Do not harm them Vlad. Do not even touch them." Danny said threateningly. Vlad laughed.

"You have four weeks Daniel. Only four weeks." Vlad said. And with that he left Danny alone in an unknown area of the ghost zone. Danny let his tears fall freely. He fell to the ground and sighed.

"Four weeks…" He mumbled, "Four weeks…"

**_And there you go guys. Chapter 2 of this marvelous story. I hope you are liking it so far. I also notice that a lot of you guess who VP was. But I bet you would have never thought Vlad would do this! Haha! I hope you like the cliff hangers. And who do you think will win? Will Vlad be successful in making the Fenton family his family? Or Danny finally get rid of Vlad once and for all? The choice my friends, is up to YOU! Any who can't wait to hear your reviews! R&R!_**

**_ ~Madeline =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

RETURNING HOME

**_Author's note: I. Am. A. Horrible. Person! I'm so sorry guys. This week has been very hectic for me. I just started color guard camp, and it is very tiring. Oh and a warning this chapter has some violence in it. some of you may not approve of it. I am deeply sorry for it, but it was already planned out for this chapter =( I feel horrible now. But I hope that you are still looking forward for new chapters. After all, we have a long way ahead of us. Can't say the same for Danny. Speaking of Danny, let's go see what he is up too…_**

**_Summary: After one year since the day Danny died, Sam has been looking for. Little does she know that Danny is searching for her and his family. As Lilly grows older she meets a new friend. Who this "friend" is still remains a mystery. Sam claims it's just Lilly's imaginary friend. But is there more to the stranger than meets the eye?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DANNY PHANTOM. Only my characters =)_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_In the Ghost Zone_**

As Danny sat on the ground sulking, he thought of his little girl. His poor baby girl getting tricked by that…monster. As Danny thought of more of Vorterion Palacios his eyes turned a darker green. He got up and let out a ghostly wail. The wail came out more powerful since he put all his anger and grief into it. He then stopped and looked around. The area was burnt down and had small green flames popping up. Danny floated up and put on a look of determination. "You wanted a challenge Vorterion. The a challenge is what you're going to get." Danny said, and with that he flew off towards home.

**_In the Human World_**

As Lilly laid in bed she wiped away her tears. The room became colder and she gasped. She saw a puff of blue mist come out of her mouth. She smiled.

"Daddy." She whispered. She got up and saw Vorterion Palacious form. She smiled and jumped out of bed. Vorterion smiled and hugged her. "Hi daddy." She said smiling. Vorterion smiled but then glared at her.

"Hello Lilly. I've come to ask you why you blasted me." He said. His voice sounded threatening. Lilly paled at the reminder. She took a small step back.

"I-I didn't mean to daddy." She said, still backing away. Vorterion chuckled.

"Well you obviously did since you blasted me." He said. Lilly shook her head.

"No I didn't." She said. Vorterion's gaze became darker. His face held an angry look.

"You know what happens to children who hit their daddy?" He said. Lilly nodded.

"No." She said, looking at him with a fearful look.

Vorterion brought his hand back and gave a hard slap to Lilly's white tear streaked face. Lilly's breath hitched. Her hands flew immediately to the stinging cheek. She held back a sob. Vorterion looked at her. "That, my dear child, is what happens when you hit your father." He said. Lilly sunk to the ground. Her body shaking as she refused to let out a cry. Vorterion kept his gaze on the shaking girl. He raised his hand to deliver another slap.

**_In The Ghost Zone_**

As Danny flew he felt a painful feeling in his heart. He gasped and closed his eyes. He saw a vision.

He saw Lilly laying on the floor. She still wouldn't let out any sobs. She held her other cheek. Danny saw Vorterion Palacios standing there. He was smiling darkly.

"Now, will you blast at me?" He asked. Danny's blood ran cold at the evil in that voice. He heard Lilly whimper.

"N-no." She said choking out the word. Vorterion folded his arms.

"No what?" He asked. Lilly whimpered again.

"No, I won't ever blast you again." She said. Vorterion chuckled.

"Good." He said. Then he disappeared. Lilly curled up into a ball. She finally let out her sobs.

"Daddy…" She whimpered out, "I want my real daddy." She said. She got up and limped towards her bed. She grasped her Danny Phantom plushy and held it close to her heart. "Daddy, where are you?" She said still crying. Danny opened his eyes and gasped.

"Lilly…" He said softly. His eyes filled with tears. He saw his daughter. His little girl. But he scowled as he saw Vorterion. His eyes turned a darker green and growled. Danny felt his anger rise up. He felt all his hatred rise as he saw Vorterion slap his little girl. "How dare he touch her." Danny said through gritted teeth. He flew as fast as he could. His heart directing him on where to go. He stopped when he came to a little bridge. His eyes still held their hatred gaze. He looked around.

"Halt!" A voice said. Danny looked around for the voice. He gasped when he saw a giant figure standing in front of the bridge. The figure was green. He had scaly bumps on his skin and red eyes. The figures eyes looked down upon the halfa. "Foolish Ghost. What is it you want?" The ghost's voice boomed loudly at Danny. Danny covered his ears.

"I need to cross your bride to get home." He said. The ghost gave a confused look.

"What?" He said to Danny. Danny huffed then shouted.

"I NEED TO CROSS YOUR BRIDGE TO GET HOME!" He yelled. The giant ghost still held a confused look.

"Look buddy, I can't hear what you're saying. Your voice is like a tiny squeak." The giant said chuckling. Danny growled. He then flew up to the giant ghost's face.

"Look, I need to cross your bridge to get home." He said. But sadly he wasn't heard due to the giant's laughter. Danny mentally cursed.

"Hello?!" He shouted. But the giant was still laughing. Danny growled again. He started waving his hands everywhere and shouting. "Hey! HELLO! HEY!" He shouted still waving his arms. The giant fell to the ground laughing. Danny face palmed his face and sighed in an annoyed manner. He got angry and let out a curse word. The giant stopped laughing and looked at the frustrated ghost.

"You're not very polite are you?" He asked the angry halfa. Danny crossed his arms and grumbled.

"Oh so _that word_ you can hear, but everything else you can't." He said huffing. The giant glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry! I just remembered something funny." He said. Danny glared back at him they both soon broke out into an argument. Danny waved his arms about and the giant was pointing and waving.

And so, we leave our hero in a pointless argument against a giant.

**_In The Human World_**

Lilly held her plushy and cried. She thought of the mean ghost whom she had thought to be her daddy. She looked at her plushy.

"You look nice. Maybe you're my daddy." She said looking at the Danny Phantom plushy. She sighed and looked around her room. It was nighttime and if her mom came up she would be in trouble. Lilly sighed as she felt herself being pulled off to sleep. She sighed again and hugged her Danny Phantom plushy tighter. "I miss you daddy." She said before closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**_And were clear…Sorry about the violence in this chapter. =( I feel so bad for putting little Lilly through that. –Cries-_**

**_Lilly: It's ok. I know it's only for the story._**

**_Me: -smiles- You sure? I feel so bad. _**

**_Lilly: yeah. Plus I know that my real daddy won't do that._**

**_Me: Well you heard it from her folks! I hope you guys can forgive me! Please review! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I update! Plus let's try to make a goal to reach 100 or more reviews! If we can reach that goal I'll put out a little reward!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


	4. Chapter 4

RETURNING HOME

**_Author's note: So sorry for not updating, school has just been crazy! I'm with the band so I have stay for after school practice, perform at football games and go to competition. Yay? Haha yeah…sorry about the long wait. But maybe this chapter can by your forgiveness?_**

**_Summary: After one year since the day Danny died, Sam has been looking for. Little does she know that Danny is searching for her and his family? As Lilly grows older she meets a new friend. Who this "friend" is still remains a mystery. Sam claims it's just Lilly's imaginary friend. But is there more to the stranger than meets the eye?_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own DANNY PHANTOM. Only my characters =)_**

**_Chapter 4_**

The morning sun shone brightly on Lilly's face causing her to groan. She pulled the covers over her head. She heard something fall on the ground. It made a soft _thump_ noise. Feeling around on the bed Lilly gasped and opened her eyes wide. She couldn't feel her doll anywhere near her. "Daddy?!" She said starting to panic. She searched frantically on the bed under the sheets. Pretty soon she ended up getting tangled in them. She had a new problem. She started struggling to get the blanket off her. "Agh!" She said as she wriggled around. She started rolling and fell of the bed. "Oof!" She said as she landed on her carpet. She yanked the blanket back and sighed. Her hair was messier and she looked completely worn out.

"Have a nice game of trying to get out of the blanket?" A voice said. Lilly gasped and covered her face.

"Don't look at me!" She said tossing the blanket over her head again. Dani stared at her sister.

"Lilly? You ok?" She asked as she walked towards her. Lilly whimpered.

"No…don't…" She said. She placed her tiny hands over her face as Dani removed the blanket. Dani smiled with relief as she saw that her face was clear.

"Lilly, nothing's wrong with your face." She said chuckling. Lilly looked at her with wide eyes.

"What'd ya mean?" She said standing up. She ran to her mirror and gasped. Her face….it was clean. There was no bruise mark or scratch. "H-how?" She murmured to herself. Dani shook her head in amusement and looked down at the ground. There on the ground was Lilly's Danny Phantom plushy.

"Hey Lilly, why is Danny Phantom on the ground?" She asked. Lilly gasped and turned around. She smiled with glee and ran to the doll.

"I thought I lost you." She said smiling and hugging the plush toy. Dani smiled and ruffled her sister's hair.

"You must really miss him…" She said. Lilly nodded. Dani weakly smiled and looked at the doll longingly.

"So do I." she whispered silently. Lilly didn't hear her. She smiled as she hugged the doll tightly. As Lilly hugged her doll Dani looked out the window. It had been such a long time since she's seen her dad. She looked at Lilly and smiled. Suddenly her ghost sense went off.

"A ghost?" She whispered. She looked around and saw nothing, but before she knew it she heard Lilly scream. "Lilly?!" She screamed out but her world went dark. As Lilly ran to her unconscious sister she held her doll closer. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up into red eyes.

"Oh, well now isn't this precious?" Vorterion Palacios said chuckling. He walked towards Lilly and Dani. Lilly whimpered as she snuggled closer to Danielle.

"St-stay away. P-please." She cried out. Vorterion chuckled.

"Now why would I do that? You're my daughter Lilly." He said. Lilly closed her eyes.

"No you're not. He is!" She said showing him her doll. He laughed darkly.

"What? A child's toy thing? Trust me my dear; I am more of a father than _that Danny Phantom_." He said growling. Lilly opened her eyes and yelled.

"Get away!" She said crying. She had seen Vorterion's true form, the form that showed who he really is. As Lilly screamed she heard frantic voices and footsteps running upstairs. Vorterion looked at her darkly.

"Tell anyone about this and _your precious daddy_ is dead." He hissed. Lilly gulped but couldn't stop her tears. Vorterion was the scariest thing she had ever seen. Little did she know that that image will haunt her dreams forever.

"Lilly?! Are you alright?" Her mother asked coming in. She gasped at the sight. Lilly was crying, the room was a mess, and Danielle was lying down unconscious. "Danielle!" Sam cried out. She ran to her and held her close, "Danielle wake up. Wake up for mommy. Please Danielle." She cried. Lilly snuggled closer to her mother; she was scared out of wits, but kept her mouth shut. Jazz and Tucker looked at each other then they turned their gaze to Lilly. Lilly's face was pale and had tears of fear sliding down her glistening white cheeks. She made eye contact with her aunt and uncle. They gasped. There was so much fear in her eyes.

"Lilly?" A voice mumbled. Lilly and Sam both gasped. Sam smiled and held her daughter close. Lilly just silently stared.

**_In the Ghost Zone_**

As Danny argued against the ghost giant about how pumpkins were more delicious than water melons.

"I beg to differ!" The ghost said crossing his arms. Danny face palmed his face.

"Beg to differ! How are pumpkins more watery than water melons?! Water is practically in the name!" He yelled back, "It doesn't make any sense!" He said. The ghost rolled his eyes and started using his hand to mimic Danny's voice. Danny sighed in exasperation. The ghost suddenly narrowed his eyes.

"You hear something?" He asked. Danny stopped talking and listened.

"Yeah I do." He said. Indeed there was a sound. It was the sound of a train coming. "A train? What's a train doing here?" He asked. The ghost giant's eyes widened.

"RUN!" He yelled and with that he turned and ran.

"WAIT! WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL ABOUT A TRAIN?!" Danny yelled. The giant turned its head and answered as he ran.

"IT'S THE DEATH TRAIN!" He yelled. Danny raised an eyebrow. He turned and gasped. Right behind was a train. It was black and green flames traveling up its sides. It had a skull head shaped engine and he could faintly hear the poor cries of the stolen souls. He gasped when he saw a tall dark gloomy person. He had a dark hood on and had a dark vibe radiating off of him. Danny's jaw dropped in pure horror when he saw the being had red blood cold eyes.

"Um…hi." He squeaked out. The person took in a deep raspy breath and spoke in a deep menacing voice.

"**Danny Phantom.**" He said, Danny gulped, "**I have come for your soul.**" He said. Danny chuckled nervously.

"Hehe, yeah about that…I'm sort of on a dead line…so it was uh…._nice_ meeting you, but I need to go find my daughter." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his left arm. The being said nothing. The being suddenly raised its arms revealing a reaper. Danny's eyes widen and he was about to run when suddenly a teenaged girl voice.

"Yo Rob! Stop messing around and ask him if he needs a ride!" She yelled. The being in the dark robe groaned and took off his hood. He was had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Oh _come on _Cecile! He doesn't need a ride." He yelled back, his deep scary voice replaced by a snobby rich voice.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" She asked stepping off the bus. Danny saw her. She had long red hair, green eyes, and dark red lips. She was wearing a short red skirt with black leggings underneath, she had a red and black crop top that exposed her right shoulder, and she had long shiny black boots that went halfway up her black leggings. She had two black hoop earrings and a black necklace that said "Cecile" in cursive and a gold chain.

"Gee I don't know…how about the fact that he is flippin Danny Phantom!" Rob yelled back. Cecile's eyes went wide and she squealed in delight.

"_Danny Phantom?!_" She yelled. Danny gaped and face palmed his face.

"Oh brother…" He muttered. Rob only groaned in annoyance.

**_So what do you think? Like the new characters? You're going to be seeing them a lot in the story. Hehe please review! _**

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE: If you read my other stories let me know which ones you want desperately want to be updated, because I am thinking about deleting some just to work out the kinks in them. Let me know before October 15_****_th_****_ (which is my birthday!) Thanks!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_~Madeline =)_**


End file.
